


Government Property

by InsertWittyUsername



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marine Corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertWittyUsername/pseuds/InsertWittyUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i was looking at tumblr posts and found one and i basically based this on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> So i was on twitter looking at funny tumblr posts (weird right) and i found one about destruction of government property and someone said that someone should fic it so i was like 'what the hell why not' and this is basically what happened

_**The Tumblr Post** _

 

_THE PHONE RINGS_

**~~Rachel~~** What do you want?

 

 ** ~~Amanda~~** Well its kind of embarrassing, But its kinda funny too, I suppose.

_PAUSE_

~~**Rachel**~~ Just spit it out.

 

 ~~ **Amanda**~~ So, you know how my boyfriend deploys today,

 

 ~~ **Rachel**~~ The marine one?

 

 ~~ **Amanda**~~ I only have one, so i was just about to go out and the phone rang. So I did the normal thing and picked it up, and you won’t believe who it was.

_PAUSE_

~~**Rachel**~~ Who?

 

 ~~ **Amanda**~~ The government were calling, because apparently giving my boyfriend a hickey is “Destruction of government property” and I was warned to “Don’t do it again”

 

 ~~ **Rachel**~~  ... _  
_

~~**Amanda**~~ Yeah, I’m not even joking

 

 ~~ **Rachel**~~ I so have to Tumblr this

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely apologize for traumatising people plz don't hurt me because i write bad


End file.
